ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Heart Rescued (Epilogue)
With the spell finally broken, the castle also restored to its original glory, along with the servants. Some time later, Belle and the Prince confronted Ratchet and the gang. Belle: Thank you all so much for your help. Especially you, Kiva. Kiva: You're welcome, Belle. Belle: No, I really mean it. Thank you for everything. Prince: So, what's next for your journey? Ratchet: Well, when we are stuck in a basement, we have been requested to visit a new place and solve a new mystery there. Belle: I see. Then take this summon charm with you. It holds a spirit of a beast inside. Kiva: Thanks, Belle. Prince: Visit us again anytime. Indeed you, the 2nd Galactic Republic, are our honored guests. Ratchet: We'll see you soon. - As the gang walked out the castle, Kiva opened Terra's note with only one line in French but was shocked by the line alone - 'Je T'aime, Kiva'. Kiva: Je T'aime...to Terra! - Kiva cacthes up to Terra and tries to understand both his note and truth. Kiva: Terra! The note you just give me.. What does 'Je T'aime' mean? Terra: Since you are learning French, I thought I would surprise you. - Terra writes the translation down on the note and hands it back to Kiva. She was amazed by the words meaning in French - 'I love you'. Kiva: Merci, Terra and...Je t'aime aussi. Ratchet: First Jasmine and now Belle... We are making some good progress. Sasha: Indeed we do. Kiva can find the remaining princesses when the time comes. Ratchet: I...believe you're right. - Suddenly, Arcee appears Ratchet and the gang. Arcee: The village is safe. Looks like the castle is safe too. Ratchet: Yeah, but-- Terra: Kiva saves the world this time. Acree: Good to hear that. Kiva, are you ready to go? Kiva: I'm ready. - Acree transforms into a motorcycle and Kiva gets on. Terra: Wait! Aren't we going to see each other again? Kiva: Of course, Terra. - With the ground bridge opened, Kiva and Arcee ride out to the Autobot's hideout. Back at the starship, which is headed back to Earth, Terra enters his room and he couldn't get loose of an important memory - Kiva and Terra danced together in the ballroom. Terra: I'm glad that it's a start. - Suddenly, Terra finds a message in his pocket. It is from Kiva. Terra opens it and reads through them with his mind. Kiva: Dear Terra.. Terra: It's written in French style writing. Impressive.. - With that in mind, Terra continues to read the letter. Kiva: "I'm glad that you and I danced in the ballroom. As for the kiss on the cheek, I'm happy that you love me. Hopefully I can tell you that I have feelings for you, Terra. Merci and Je t'aime, Terra. An Revior, Kiva. P.S. xoxoxo - Meaning kisses and hugs." - Terra was happy for the letter. Meanwhile, Kiva remember his advise at the ballroom and she knew that next time, she will tell him. The episode ends as the screen showed a new glass portrait- Belle and the Prince lived happily ever after and both Terra and Kiva, from the opposite sides of the screen, happy for each other and waiting for the next reunion. Category:Scenes